El amor más puro, el amor de Sakura
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: [oneshot]Li debía llegar a visitarla pero no lo hizo. Todos actúan muy extraño al rededor de ella. Qué tiene que ver Clow en todo esto?. ¡Xiao Lang está muerto?. ojalá les guste. dejen reviews por favor


Los hechos son después de "la carta sellada"

Sakura y demás personjes le pertenecen solo a CLAMP, las pequeñas diosas del manga shojo!

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, Sakura se levantó de mañana y saludó a su padre y a su hermano como de costumbre, esta vez su hermano no la molestó, solo se quedó ahí, sentado, mirándola de una forma un tanto extraña, y su padre, que siempre la saludaba con una gran sonrisa no hizo más que seguir haciendo el desayuno, todo estaba en silencio, la pequeña Sakura los miró, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuese estaba pasando...

- Papá?. ¿Hermano?. ¿qué sucede?  
- Nada Monstruo, siéntate a desayunar, que ya es tarde.

Bueno, parecía que todo había sido imaginación de ella, si, eso debió haber sido, otra vez se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la niña de 12 años, además, este día vería a Xiao Lang Li, era un motivo más para estar feliz, ya que, después de casi un año, volverían a estar juntos.

Xiao Lang Li, era un muchachito agradable, cabello castaño y ojos marrón, muy centrado y amable, respetuoso, buen cocinero, de todo un poco, es más, sabía hacer ositos de peluche mejor de lo que los hacía la pequeña Sakura, pero lo más importante es que el señor Kinomoto había aceptado el que fueran novios, ya que le había parecido un buen chico esa noche de fiesta en la que lo había conocido.

Esa mañana Tomoyo le llamó por teléfono para decirle que lo sentía mucho, pero que no había podido avisarle que Xiao Lang le había dicho que llegaría el día 5 de agosto (de esto ya habían pasado dos días) y que si iba a verle le disculpara con el.

Así que saliendo de la escuela se disponía a ir a casa de Xiao Lang pero, para su sorpresa, su hermano la estaba esperando para recogerla, esta vez acompañado de Tsukishiro kun, Sakura se molestó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar, de cualquier manera, llegando a casa se cambiaría, se pondría un rico perfume y se lanzaría para la casa de Li. No fue así...

En su casa estaba su padre¡que estaban pensando¿acaso no querían ellos que fuera a ver a su amado Li?. Eso no lo permitiría, si era necesario usaría la magia para verlo, subió rápidamente a la habitación y cogió el libro Sakura...

-"Llave que guardas el poder de Mi estrella, Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡LIBERATE!"

- Sakura Chaaan! Que intentas hacer?  
- No está claro Kero chan, tal parece que mi padre y mi hermano se rehúsan a que vea a Xiao Lang, lo veré cuésteme lo que me cueste!  
-PERO.. Sakura chan.., tal vez, lo hacen por alguna razó...

Kerberos tenía una mirada triste en esos pequeños ojitos, Sakura no lo dejó de notar..

-¿Acaso pasa algo kero chan, algo que no pueden decirme, vamos kero, dime, si no usaré mi magia!  
-Sakurita... yo no soy quien debe decírtelo, será mejor que se lo preguntes directamente a tu padre...  
-No kero, el no me dirá nada, será mejor que yo lo investigue.

Y diciendo esto sacó la carta que le dejaría ir sin que nadie se diera cueta, podía escoger entre Mirror, Time, o sleep, escogió Time.

- "Detén la marcha del mundo y permíteme reunirme con la persona que amo, TIME!"

Sakura además usa la carta de Fly para irse de su casa hasta la casa de Xiao Lang, ahora su magia se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ya no le cansa usar dos o tres cartas al mismo tiempo.

Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa, por la ventana pudo cerciorarse de que su querido Xiao Lang no estaba en su casa, en cambio, una mujer de largo cabello y mirada un tanto fría, la miraba a través de esa ventana, era la madre de Li, un poco más atrás estaban todas sus hermanas, con apariencia triste, algunas llorando. La madre de Xiao Lang abrió la ventana y Sakura entró y guardó sus cartas.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, con movimiento, y se dio cuenta de que realmente lloraban las muchachas...

-¿qué es todo esto?. ¿En dónde está Xiao Lang?  
-Pequeña Sakura, el no llegó a su destino  
-¡Pero que quiere decir con eso!. ¿Es una broma Cierto!  
-No, no lo es, lamentablemente, pero... ya habíamos llamado a tu padre, ayer, parece que no te lo dijo, ni siquiera Yue tuvo el valor de decírtelo ¿cierto?  
-N-No comprendo, quiere decir que Xiao Lang...- Las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos- quiere decir que Xiao Lang ha...  
-Muerto.. si...

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus rojas mejillas, Xiao Lang muerto, ya nada se podía hacer... nada a menos que...

-Su avión se estrelló Sakura, y ni su poderosa magia pudo ayudarle

Sakura ya no escuchaba, su corazón latía con rapidez, su cabeza le dolía, las imágenes de sus días felices pasaban rápidamente, de forma desordenada, no lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar.

Salió rápidamente de la casa con un firme propósito: volvería a ver a Xiao Lang, de cualquier manera.

-No Sakura, la magia no puede intervenir ahora - dijo la madre de Li, adivinando lo que Sakura trataría de hacer, usar la carta Return, Sakura, solo te lastimarás aún más...

Pero Sakura no estaba cabal, quería ver a Xiao Lang. Así que hizo caso omiso y se marchó.

Odiaba a su padre, odiaba a su hermano, a Tsukishiro kun y a la madre de Xiao Lang, incluso al mismo Xiao Lang¿por qué se había permitido morir sin haberla visto nuevamente?

Llegó hasta el templo Tsukimine, y se paró enfrente de aquel árbol sagrado que antes le había llevado al momento en que su hermano y la profesora Mizuki se habían conocido.

- "Permíteme ver el día en que Xiao Lang Murió¡RETURN!"

Y al instante, un gran hueco se abrió en el tronco y Sakura pudo entrar. Al aclararse el lugar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de un avión, precisamente parada enfrente de Xiao Lang, éste estaba mirando un album de fotos donde la protagonista era Sakura.

- "Sakura... te extraño, solo espérame unas cuantas horas más, y estaré a tu lado"

De repente el avión comenzó a vibrar, y una presencia conocida apareció.

- ¡Mago Clow¡¿ERIOL!

Dicho esto, Li cayó en un profundo sueño y el avión se precipitó hacia el vacío.

Sakura también sintió la presencia, no solo la sintió, sino que pudo verlo, parado detrás del asiento de Li.

-Hola Sakura!  
-Eriol!  
-Sip, yo, yo con otra de mis travesuras  
-ERIOL! Por qué has hecho esto?. ¿Qué no te importan mis sentimientos?  
-Claro que si pequeña Sakura, y estoy seguro que esta experiencia te ayudará a madurar...

Desapareció, dejando a una desesperada Sakura tratando de despertar a Li, no, era imposible, de esa manera no podía intervenir en el destino...

Una carta cayó al suelo...

"HOPE"

-?. ¿Por qué esta carta ha caído?... ¿es acaso?...

Sakura recuerda aquel incidente de la carta sellada, y como se había convertido en "Hope" al fusionarse con la carta "Love", esta carta había ayudado a que los sentimientos de Li no desaparecieran en esa ocasión, y además fue la responsable de que Sakura se le declarara; esta carta ¿podría ayudarla ahora?.

El avión sigue cayendo, Sakura toma la carta en sus manos y se levanta...

-Intervendré en el destino de mi amado Xiao Lang!

"Tú, carta que fuiste creada en dolor y amor, gracias a ti puedo compartir  
mis sentimientos con Xiao Lang, ahora, con el poder de tu nombre,  
intervén en el destino que le depara a mi ser amado... ¡HOPE!"

Sakura pone todos sus sentimientos y fuerzas en este conjuro, no estaba segura de que podría funcionar, pero existía la esperanza, existía esa carta.

Todo brilló con una luz blanca, quedó todo en silencio, Sakura escuchó los latidos de un corazón, y abrió los ojos..

-Hola, Sakura...  
-Xiao Lang! Xiao Lang¡¡estás vivo!

Se soltó en llanto, pero no por mucho tiempo, Sakura se quedó dormida, así, a causa de tanta magia utilizada, se durmió recargada en Xiao Lang, cerca de su Corazón...

Un jovencito de gafas la miraba desde su casa por medio de un hechizo...

-Felicidades Sakura... lo has logrado, otra vez...

* * *

Este fic lo escribí hace tiempo es de los primeros (de cuando CCS estaba en tel. nacional en méxico jajaja)

espero sus reviews, a mi me parece un fic muy bonito (pero es opinión de la autora jajaja)


End file.
